


[Podfic] Culinary Diplomacy

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Gen, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofCulinary Diplomacyby rthstewartSummary:How not to murder your dinner guests





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Culinary Diplomacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686346) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 



> Music: _Red Dust_ by Zero 7

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/21/items/RthstewartCulinaryDiplomacy/rthstewart%20-%20Culinary%20Diplomacy.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:18:48

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (17 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ek015ciq3jgbnji/rthstewart_-_Culinary_Diplomacy.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/7qlah56hbob2a8kv50sc9r2j9w6mvmu8)
  * **M4B Download (27 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g8u8m9uyipm1uci/rthstewart_-_Culinary_Diplomacy.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/i15pvez7e17x8e5esg6e4ikkof1030w2)




End file.
